


Oopsy Daisy

by frostedgoddess



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedgoddess/pseuds/frostedgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos keeps getting injured through no fault of his own. <br/>But then again, it's no fault of any one else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oopsy Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Skypan, because she's my friend now, no take backs :)  
> Check endnotes for details about the Domestic Abuse mentions if that is an issue for you.   
> I've tried something new here so let me know how it went!!!

Mondays were Carlos’ least favourite day of the week.

He knew he wasn’t exactly alone in that, but he was pretty sure that he was alone in the reasons behind his hatred. Carlos hated Monday, not because it was the start of the school week. Carlos loved school, he excelled in academics.

No, Carlos hated Mondays because he always had a busy weekend, Tourney training and games, homework and dance, so when he woke up at the beginning of his week, he was exhausted. Every week. Without fail.

And being naturally accident prone was bad enough. But being exhausted on top of Carlos’ dreadful luck? That was a nightmare. So maybe it was more accurate to say that Mondays hated Carlos.

It had been different back on the Isle, he had excelled at school there as well, but that had been it. Here in Auradon there was also a multitude of clubs and extra-curricular activities that Carlos wanted to participate in, as well as a whole bunch of friends to spend time with.

Was it something about being royalty that made Carlos’ new friends want to party every single weekend? Or was it just an Auradon thing?

Carlos was awake at seven.

By eight he had stubbed three toes, bitten his tongue and poured boiling hot coffee over his entire chest.

By nine he’d added a scraped knee and a bloodshot eye from jabbing himself cruelly with his toothbrush to his ever growing collection of bruises and bumps.

At this point, he was just glad he hadn’t dislocated anything before classes started.

When he hobbled rather pathetically into science class twenty minutes later and ten minutes late, Carlos was surprised to see the looks of concern and pity on his classmates. Surely by this point, they’d be used to the way Carlos injured himself given half a chance.

But no, every week, the class looked at him like it was the first time he came stumbling into class after ending up on the business end of a baseball bat.

Of course by the time he could leave class, his red eye had calmed down. So now the only visible injury of the morning was the limp, which was drawing some unneeded attention as Carlos went to find Jay.

Thankfully, due to his boyfriend’s height and entourage of teammates, he wasn’t hard to locate.

“Carlos, man is it good to see you, you’ll never believe –” Jay stopped talking, the sudden burst of animation at seeing his boyfriend fading, when he saw the awkward way that Carlos was walking.   
“Carlos? Babe, what happened?”

Carlos’ stomach twisted pleasantly at the affectionate nickname before he answered. “ _Someone_ moved our coffee table.” He said by way of explanation.

Jay heaved a put-upon sigh as he drew Carlos in for a hug. “What have I told you about taking care of my boyfriend? Huh?”

Carlos beamed, pleased. “You told me to look after myself or I’d have you to answer to.”

That comment garnered some weird looks from some of the teammates that Jay had been talking to.  

“That’s right.” Jay said, petting one hand down Carlos’ back before looping a thumb through the belt loop on the opposite hip of Carlos’ jeans. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple.

“My sweet Carlos, I swear you need to start drinking coffee or something to wake up faster, every Monday you injure yourself. And by Sunday you’re just about healed and then Monday comes around again something happens to you and you’re out of commission.”

Jay and Carlos hadn’t really known each other before coming to Auradon Prep. And prior to the coronation, Jay had only laughed good-naturedly whenever misfortune befell his friend.

But not long after they had confronted Maleficent, the Baseball Bat Incident had occurred and suddenly, Jay was being very protective to try and stop Carlos from seriously hurting himself again.

The only people who were surprised when the two of them first kissed had been the couple themselves. Jay and Carlos didn’t know how friends acted as there hadn’t been any friends to speak of where they were from.

So neither of them knew that Jay’s desire to pin Carlos to any and every horizontal surface was not really within the realms of what would be considered platonic.

Just as they were equally clueless over the fact that Carlos jumping into Jay’s arms when even slightly alarmed, and Jay catching him every time without fail, was closer to how significant others comforted each other, rather than friends. Even best friends.

But it seemed that after their honeymoon period was over, that was when people started being extra worried about Carlos’ booboos.

“Do you want to go grab dinner at Tiana’s Place?”   
“Grab dinner?” Carlos said slowly, one perfectly formed eyebrow raised. “ _Grab_ dinner at a five star restaurant run by royalty?”

Jay had the decency to blush a soft pink under his naturally darker skin. “Nomu helped me get a reservation for us, come on.”

Carlos beamed. “Mal will cover for us?” He asked, just wanting to make sure they wouldn’t get in trouble, he’d lose marks from his Goodness 101. And he’d only just graduated from Remedial Goodness, Carlos didn’t want to risk it.

“No need, I got proper permission, from Fairy Godmother.”   
“Wow, you really went all out. Should I expect a proposal tonight? Bring my tux for a shotgun wedding?”

This, at least made Jay laugh, “Not quite yet, but you do have to leave Dude behind this time.”

“You’re such an asshole, Jay! One time man!” Carlos paused, powerful brain working. “Okay more than once but still!”

Jay laughed again, this was why the two of them made such a beautiful couple, all the fun of your best friend combined with the benefits of teenage romance like kisses, fun dates and being crazy in love.

Despite this, both of them were a little more nervous than they were letting on though, this was the first time they were attempting a more serious date instead of just messing around together.

But as Carlos was leaving their room, Jay was getting ready with Evie to add some mystery to their night, he found himself cornered by Ben of all people.

“Hey, Carlos, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure Ben! But can you make it quick, it’s date night and Jay won’t be happy if I’m late.”

For some reason this comment made Ben wince.

“Look, you know things are different here than back hom-… back where you used to live?”

Carlos nodded slowly, not sure where Ben was really going with his comments.

“And that it’s not okay to hurt people here?”

That comment took Carlos by complete surprise. Then he chuckled, though even to him it sounded a little forced. “Ben, I promise I’m not hurting anyone, Tourney notwithstanding. I’m not that kind of person.”

“Carlos, that’s not what I meant.”

From further down the hall, Carlos heard a loud wolf whistle, interrupting the baffling conversation he was having with Ben. Carlos’ head turned and saw Jay coming up to them in a stalking manner, like a big cat approaches cornered gazelles.

“Well you look delicious.” The cliché line was said with such honesty that Carlos couldn’t roll his eyes.   
“And you look hungry.”

They both smiled at the same moment, Jay heated and desiring, Carlos’ wide and full of mirth.

“Take care of yourself Carlos. We’ll talk later.”

As the couple walked away, hand in hand, Jay tucked a long tendril of hair behind his ear to look down at his boyfriend, at the shadows his eyelashes made on his freckled cheeks.

“What was all that about taking care of yourself? Are you okay? Is someone giving you grief?”

Carlos shrugged in the wake of Jay’s questions. “I’m fine, no suicidal idiots are giving me trouble. I have no idea what Ben was on about.”

 

They arrived at the restaurant on time for their reservations and the staff was only minimally awkward about the two of them being the youngest couple in the restaurant by at least two decades.

“ _Jay_!” Carlos hissed across the comfy table at his boyfriend.   
“Is something wrong?”

Carlos looked back down at the leather bound menu, where dishes he hadn’t even heard of were typed on creamy, thick paper. It reminded him of the stuff Mal used in art class.

And not a single item on the menu had a price on it. Carlos may have been raised on an island, but he knew what that meant.

“How are you planning on paying for any of this?” Carlos asked, feeling panic rise up his throat in an unwelcome wave.   
“I’ve been saving, Carlos, this is special. Don’t freak out about the pricing.” Jay tried to soothe him by reaching across the table and grabbing Carlos’ hand.

But suddenly, Carlos felt claustrophobic, his starched collar – that still paled in comparison to their waiter’s clothes – choking the air out of his lungs. He pushed his chair back, a half formed plan brewing about going to the bathroom and splashing his face with water.

Unfortunately, that was also when their waiter was walking past their table with a bottle of wine destined for the diners near them.

The two of them crashed into each other with a high pitched noise of alarm. The waiter tripped over the jutting leg of Carlos’ chair and the bottle fell.

The glass bottle twisted as it plummeted, turning Carlos’ white curls a violent shade of red and staining his nice shirt. Carlos looked up just in time for the heavy base of the bottle to come crashing down onto his eye socket, shattering on impact.

Carlos only gasped as the cold wine doused him, looking at Jay in absolute disbelief as a shallow cut bled sluggishly from his cheekbone and a truly incredible black eye began to form.

“Oh.” The man said dumbly.   
“ _Oh_?” Jay said angrily, starting to stand up. “You injure and pour wine over my date and all you have to say is _oh_?”

“I’m sorry!” The belated apology only garnered more glaring from Jay.   
“Jay, it’s fine, it’s not his fault, sit down or you’ll make a scene.” Carlos was used to his dreadful luck by now.

To his credit, Jay made eye contact with Carlos to double check that he was alright before sitting down.

“Your meal is on the house of course.” The server rushed out quickly as though he was trying to get all of his words out before Jay could start coming at him again. “Anything you want, and I would be happy to take you to get cleaned up, I’m sure we have something decent for you to wear.”

Carlos beamed at the man. “Jay, order something to start, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

The man took him to the back, past the kitchens and into a room where there were rows of the uniforms every server was wearing. White shirts, black bowties and black pants, even shoes.

Every item was far nicer than what Carlos currently had on, and these were his nicest clothes.

“If you’ll give me your stuff, I can have it dry cleaned and delivered back to you before Thursday. Couriered if you want to get them clean yourself, special fabric or whatever.”

Carlos walked towards the display, unbuttoning his shirt as he checked sizing.

“That’s fine, just throw them all out.” Carlos said quietly, almost breathless.

 

Jay sat alone at their table, munching on garlic bread while he waited for his date to return from who knows where. He was a little bored honestly, but he was waiting as patiently as he could when he saw Carlos headed his way.

Carlos had foregone the bowtie; he had no clue how to tie them so he just left the top buttons of his shirt open to reveal a beautiful expanse of pale throat and clavicle.  His hair was still pink in some places but he was mostly clean now.

The black eye and tiny multitude of cuts paled in the light of how at _home_ Carlos looked in his formal gear.

“Carlos, you look amazing.” Jay breathed, in awe of just how perfect he looked despite the bruises.

“Thanks honeybun!” Carlos said with false brightness, trying to combat the petal pink flush to his cheeks. 

The rest of the night passed by pleasantly, and when they left without paying anything for the delicious meal, the entire Wine Incident was long forgotten.

They went to sleep in the same bed, without changing even and barely had enough time to put on casual clothes before breakfast the next morning.

 

It was a Tuesday, Carlos had nothing against Tuesdays. But all of a sudden, everyone else seemed to have something personal against today.

All their friend walk around looking at Carlos weirdly and _seventeen_ people ask him if he’s okay. It takes him until lunch to realise that purple and black swirled around his eyes and the tiny cuts on his face and hands show up an angry red against his white skin.

After explaining the Wine Incident five times, Carlos gets bored and just tells people that it was an accident.

That gets him through the day and word spreads, soon people stop approaching him in the hall. Thank god, it was embarrassing enough when it happened, he doesn’t need reminders or to rehash it.

He walks with Jay from his last class where Jay had shown up with a grin like the sun and both their Tourney bags to the training field. But strange enough, the entire tourney team is gathered with Carlos’ dance troupe and study group talking at midfield.

“Carlos!” Ben sounds relieved as he grabs Carlos physically and pulls the smaller teenager towards him.

“You stay the fuck away from him!” Someone say venomously, and Carlos appreciates the backup because why is Ben getting all handsy? Until he realises that the nasty comment was directed at Jay.

Jay looks just as confused as Carlos felt, watching with wide brown eyes as the mob approached him.

“Carlos is our friend!” Audrey says, and Carlos would like the confirmation of their friendship if he didn’t feel as though he was missing something really important.

“Jay, I love you like a brother man, but did you think we’d stand by and watch you slowly kill Carlos? He loves you too much to say a word against you and you’re making him bleed.”

Jay opened his mouth, probably to defend himself. But Carlos got there first.

“What. The Hell, are you morons talking about? Jay isn’t hurting me. It’s all just accidents.”

Nomu stepped forward. “Don’t try and tell us you’re just clumsy, I’ve seen you dance, it’s poetry in motion. How else would you be getting so injured all the time? You don’t need to defend this asshole.”

“Accidents. I’m not clumsy, I just have the worst luck with these sorts of things.”

Audrey gasps, “Carlos, is that blood?”

A perfectly manicured nail scratches along his jawline. “It’s wine, Audrey.” Carlos says, and he can hear how weak it sounds but goddamn it, it’s the _truth_. Truth or not, he’s met with dubious glances.

“He’s possessive and violent and you show up with a black eye after date night, what are we supposed to think?”

“Not that! Jay is your friend too!” Carlos says, “He never once laid a single finger on me.”

As some sort of punctuation to Carlos’ sentence and a most awful kind of proof, the dragon fire cannon goes off with no one manning it. The mustard-coloured softball smacks Carlos straight in his rounded nose and blood begins to pour.

Silence falls. Everyone is so shocked that the only person to whirl into motion, set on helping Carlos was Jay.

“I’m fine, Jay.”  
“No way, any injuries that result in blood mean I can baby you until you feel better. Now, I think we’re done here so can you walk to sick bay or am I carrying you?”

“Jay.” Ben says gently, reaching for his shoulder. “We are – I am sorry.”

Jay wanted to say that he was glad of it, glad that Carlos had friends who would protect him from anything when Jay couldn’t. But when he opened his mouth. “Go fuck yourself, Your Royal Highness.” Was the only thing that came out.

 “Carlos, I never am and never will be glad when you hurt yourself. But boy, you have incredible timing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone is accused of abuse. No actual abuse takes place.


End file.
